Heaven Help Us Now, Come Crashing Down
by ForeverEternalLove
Summary: OC story. An abandoned luxurious island that's been completely forgotten. A class trip to Europe. A plane crash. A class of students having an amazing time with no adult supervision on a luxurious island. Cliche summary. Collab with guineasaurusrex4848.


**Just to inform you all, ThisDemolitionLover's OCs name has been changed to Sophie.**

Introduction:

"Okay class, so in a week we are going on a class trip into the mountains for one week," Mr. Garrison says in his annoying voice that pisses everyone off.

"But we _live _in the mountains. Why can't we go somewhere cool?" Cartman complains.

"Because we're all poor, what else are we supposed do? We can't afford going anywhere cool," Stan says.

"But the mountains are gaaaay. I wanna go somewhere cooooool," Cartman whines.

"Well we're going to the mountains, so shut the fuck up," says the ever so douche-y Mr. Garrison.

After class (Cassidy Pov)

"Gah, another god damn trip to the mountains," I say.

"Ah! Another?" Tweek says, twitching and clutching his thermos tighter.

"Yeah, before I moved here I had to go on a class trip to a stupid fucking mountain in eighth grade. Token, your parents should fund a trip to Europe."

I've always wanted to go to Europe, and the wilderness is stupid anyways. There's too much sun outdoors. I hate the sun.

"I can see if they'll do that for us."

"I wasn't serious, but... Please do."

Yessss!

Later at the Black Residence

"Hello, Token, how was your day?" Token's mother asks, looking up from the novel she's reading.

"It was okay. We're going on a class trip in a week."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"The mountains. It would honestly be a lot more of a learning experience if we went to Europe or something, though."

"Well we can talk to the school if you want."

"Really? Cool, thanks mom. Oh, Craig, Clyde and a couple others are coming over later."

"Okay sweetie."

Meanwhile, at Kyle's House (Alison POV)

"Don't belittle my people fat ass!" yells Kyle angrily.

"Well you see Kyle, I have to belittle your people or else your natural jew instincts will come out and you will steal my money," Cartman says like he is talking to a three year old.

"Shut up!" yells Kyle.

"Well come on Kyle, everyone else agrees with me. Right Stan, Kenny, Alison, Alyssa, and Sophie? No need to lie. Lying makes you Jewish."

"Dude, I _am_ Jewish," I say in response to Cartman being a dumbass.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Your not a filthy Jew."

"No you fucking dumb ass. I actually am a Jew."

"What? When did this happen? I have actually been your friend and you are a sneaky jew rat? Just like a Jew to do this. I'm disgusted. Are you a hippie too?" says Cartman sounding appalled.

"I wouldn't call us friends. And also, shut the fuck up," I say.

"Everyone shut up! How did this happen? All I freaking asked was if anyone wanted freaking snacks!" says Stan.

"Yes and I was so nice to point out that Jews would never share any of their belongings," Cartman informs.

"Okay so how about that stupid class trip to the mountains?" says Sophie.

"Yeah that's gonna suck ass," Kenny says.

"I was talking to Cassidy, and she said Token was gonna try to get his execessively rich parents to fund a trip to Europe," I say.

"That would be awesome!" says Alyssa.

"Can we go to Germany?" asks Cartman.

"You know Cartman, most Germans don't actually hate Jews anymore."

"Not until I get there they don't."

"Anyways!" I say, trying to avoid another fight about Jews.

"So where would we be going?" Kenny asks.

"Geeeermaaaany!"

"We are not going to fucking Germany Cartman!"

"Who gives a fuck? We wouldn't be at this fucking town so I'm cool either way." Sophie says

"One second. Getting a phone call from Cassidy," I say and walk out of the room.

One phone call later...

"K so we are officially going to Italy for our school trip," I tell everyone.

"No! Geeeermaaaany!" yells Cartman

"Thank fucking God."

"Nooooooo!"

Meanwhile at Token's House (Cassidy POV)

"Thank you. Like seriously, you have saved my life from another week in the goddamn wilderness with no bathrooms or showers or normal meals," I say. I honestly am extremely thankful for his wealth.

"Ha, no problem."

"Hey, mind if I steal your internet for a little? I gotta check my email."

"Sure, no problem. You can go up to the theater room. The rest will be up when they show up."

Time Lapse

"So what movie is we be watching?" Clyde says. He's so goddamn stupid sometimes.

"Shut up Clyde. You don't sound cool," Craig says, clearly annoyed.

"Waaaah!" Clyde wails, beginning to cry.

Dumb crybaby.

**Yeah so this is the first chapter. It****'s really pointless and all dialouge, but it's our intro so who effing cares? It's not as pointless as this authors note, so whatever.**

**Yeah.**

**Bleh.**

**SEE Y'ALL LATER!**

**DON'T SAY Y'ALL! (from S)**

**-L&S**

**Ps- I HATE PUKE (lots of love, L)**

**W****e suck, don't we?**

**Okay, we'll stop now.**

**Ga****h.**

**Bye.**

**Y'all (mwahaha) **


End file.
